


Drink it Away

by SappyNyan



Series: Based off Another RP [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: What better way to make yourself feel better than by hurting your favourite character





	Drink it Away

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to make yourself feel better than by hurting your favourite character

Chase sat on his bedroom floor, whisky bottle in one hand and a picture of his kids in the other, his glass long forgotten after his fourth drink that night. 

He felt terrible. Stacy’s words repeated over and over in his mind: “not good enough” “lazy” “pathetic”. Chase believed those words. He repeated them to himself.

He took a swig from the bottle and looked at the picture again. He placed the photo on his lap and wiped the tears off his face.  
The knock on his door grabbed his attention. Chase took another drink. The bottle was half empty at this point, but it had been a new one when he grabbed it. He placed it on his dresser and wobbled over to his door. 

“Yeah?” Chase asked, not unlocking the door. 

“Chase, Robbie wants to know if you're joining us for movie night this week?” It was Jackie. He sounded hopeful. 

Chase didn't want to break the man's hope, but he did anyway. “Sorry Jackie, I'm… too tired…”

There was a moment of silence before Jackie spoke up. “Are y-” he stopped as if he was cut off. There was another moment of silence before Jackie continued. “Alright, another night then.”

The sound of two sets of footsteps walking away alerted Chase to Jackie and the other person - most likely Jameson - leaving. 

Chase walked back towards where he was sitting and sat down again, his back and head against the wall. Chase let more tears roll down his face. He reached for his half-empty fifth and drank more. 

“Fucking hell Stacy was right. I'm pathetic. I can't even keep sober for my kids.” He hit his head softly against the wall. 

He kept drinking. And drinking. And… his bottle ran out. Chase looked at the empty bottle and felt even more self hatred. 

He barely managed to stand up. Chase started walking towards his door and he felt sick. He felt so sick. He drank too much. Jameson and Marvin were going to kill him. He let out a sob as he fell back down to the floor with a loud thud, the bottle falling from his grip and smashing in his floor. 

Chase curled in on himself before blacking out.

Form downstairs, the other egos heard a thud followed by a smash. Marvin was on his feet right away. He quickly ran up the stairs, followed by Jackie, and tried to open Chase’s door. It was locked.

“Chase?! Are you okay?!” Jackie asked. When he got no response he looked at Marvin. “Can you use magic?” 

Marvin nodded and waved his hand. The door clicked and the two rushed in. 

“Chase?!” Marvin rushed to kneel next to Chase. He was unconscious but still breathing. 

Jackie looked around the room and spotted the broken bottle of whisky on the wood floor. There was no liquid surrounding the bottle. “Marv…” Jackie trailed off and pointed to the bottle. 

Marvin took notice but looked back to Chase. “Jackie get in touch with Schneep, we have to take him to the hospital.” 

An hour later, Chase was in a hospital bed hooked up to IV fluids. Marvin, Jackie and Jameson were around the bed while Schneep finished hanging up the bag. Anti stayed home with Robbie so the young ego wouldn't have to see Chase in this state.

Schneep turned to address the group. “Ve managed to get most of ze alcohol out of his system. Zhis fluid should keep him hydrated. Let me know vhen he vakes up, I must go zee to my ozher patients.” 

The three waited in silence for Chase to wake up. Jackie spent most of the time pacing while JJ comforted Marvin who was gripping Chase’s hand. 

Chase woke up after half an hour, groaning and clenching his eyes shut. Jackie stopped pacing and rushed to be with the other two. 

“Chase?” Marvin asked. Chase just groaned out the work “bucket” in response.

JJ grabbed the bucket by the bed and handed it to Marvin while Jackie helped Chase sit up enough. Chase started towing up into the bucket, all his stomach contents coming up. 

It hurt. He hurt. Chase let out a sob after he leaned back. Jackie handed Marvin a cloth to wipe Chase's face while JJ left to get Schneep. Silent tears rolled down Chase's cheeks while Marv lovingly carded his fingers through his hair. 

Everyone stayed quiet as Schneep and JJ returned. Schneep checked Chase over, muttering something in German under his breath. “He seems to be in good condition. I vould like to have him schtay ze night, juzt to monitor him.” Schneep said. “Und boys? Make sure he doezn’t drink by himzelf.”

The three nodded and watched as Schneep. Chase chewed his bottom lip, he felt guilty. “I'm sorry… I am so so sorry… I just… I ruin everything… I can't… I'm so sorry…” he was crying. 

JJ was wringing his hands, unsure of what to say. “Chase, Dove, no. You don't ruin everything, it was a mistake.” Marvin tried to calm him. 

Chase clung to Marvin but stayed quiet aside from his sobs. He wasn't okay. He didn't feel like he would ever be okay. How could he explain that to people he loved?

When he stopped crying, he faked a smile, thanking them for helping him feel better. He didn't want to hurt anyone, so he pushed his feelings down again. It would only be a matter of time before he broke again.


End file.
